MagiCats: Hoofdstuk 21 t/m 30
MagiCats is een verhaal van Morgenpoot, dat zich afspeelt in de magische kattenstad Neonpolis. Deze pagina bevat hoofdstuk 21 tot en met 30. Wat vooraf ging Hoofdstuk 11 t/m 20 Een vliegtochtje eindigt in een ongeluk wat Moons leven zal beïnvloeden. Hij heeft de krachten ontvangen van Astar, de voormalige lichtgod, maar kan hij die wel beheersen? Hoofdstuk 21 Ik ben weer thuis bij de Twister-familie, de ontmoeting met Silver Spark nog steeds in mijn geheugen geprent. ‘En, wat heb jij gedaan in het centrum?’ vraag ik aan mijn vader, die de hele tijd al rusteloos heen en weer ijsbeert. ‘Ik heb met Spike Rock en Rose Clay gesproken’, mompelt mijn vader. ‘Twee van de stadsbestuurders.’ Ik trek geïnteresseerd een wenkbrauw op. ‘En? Wat zeiden je tegen ze?’ ‘Ik vertelde ze dat hun nieuwe maatregelen geen zin hebben,’ snauwde Kay Twister, ‘maar nee hoor, ze wilden niet luisteren! Ze zeiden dat dit de enige manier was om de Zwartgeklauwden tegen te gaan.’ ‘Onzin!’ roep ik verontwaardigd uit. Ik wil hem vertellen wat ik weet, wat de goden hebben gezegd. Ik moet ze tegenhouden, dat is de manier. Toch voel ik dat ik het beter in beperkte kringen kan houden. Nu weet alleen opa Star het, maar hoeveel katten zullen het nog te weten komen? ‘Ik zal aan Spots vertellen wat ik heb gehoord’, bromt mijn vader en loopt weg. Een beetje verveeld hang ik rond, nu mijn zussen weg zijn heb ik geen leeftijdsgenoten meer in de familie. Opa Star is nergens te bekennen. ‘Hé, Moon!’ miauwt een grijze poes, Fluf Twister genaamd. ‘Ik heb je overal gezocht, Star Twister is naar de Sterrenwacht en hij vroeg of je het leuk vond om ook te komen.’ Ik knik, roep “dankjewel!” over mijn schouder en ren weg. Hoofdstuk 22 Ik loop naar de Sterrenwacht, de bladeren knisperen onder mijn poten. Ik snuif de boslucht op. De bomen maken plaats voor een prachtige open plek. Het hoge gras kriebelt aan mijn kin. Plotseling, zonder waarschuwing, word ik opzij geworpen. Mijn kop raakt de grond met een doffe dreun. 'Kijk 'ns aan, jongens', glimlacht een stem. 'Als dat Moon Twister niet is?' Ik herken de geamuseerde toon meteen. Light Lightning! Wanhopig krabbelend om weg te komen, plaatst Light zijn klauwen op mijn keel. Een dun straaltje bloed sijpelt naar beneden. Om ons heen, moedigen zijn aanhangers hem aan. Samen rollen we over de open plek, grauwend, sissend en bijtend. Ik schop met mijn achterpoten en Light wordt de bosjes in geworpen. Zijn volgelingen mompelen geschokt. In de korte tijd die ik heb om bij te komen, speur ik naar een bekend gezicht. Mijn oog valt op een grijze vacht, ergens achterin de menigte. Wanneer de katten vooraan een beetje verplaatsen, wordt mijn vriend duidelijk zichtbaar. Zijn ogen staan wanhopig en hij kijkt naar de bosjes. Ik volg Blue's blik, en zie hoe mijn bemodderde tegenstander tevoorschijn komt. Zijn ogen glinsteren vol haat en venijn. 'Zet hem op, Light!' gilt iemand vooraan. 'Maak korte metten met die Twister!' Wankelend ga ik in de gevechtshouding staan. Mijn poten trillen van vermoeidheid. Dan grauwt Light een strijdkreet en werpt zich op me. Ik weet niet wat het is, instinct? In ieder geval til ik mijn poot op, ontbloot mijn nagels en... Een felle lichtstraal, zo fel dat ik mijn ogen dichtknijp, schiet op Light af. Er klinkt een ijselijke gil. Hoofdstuk 23 Alles draait voor mijn ogen, dus ik sluit ze. Op dat moment wil ik dat ik ergens anders ben, het mag overal zijn, als ik maar niet hier ben! 'Light, nee!' gilt een volgeling en knielt bij de witte kater. Golven van bloed gutsen uit zijn achterpoot, die helemaal verdraaid is. De lichtstraal heeft hem overduidelijk daar geraakt. Ik zie dat sommige katten angstig wegrennen. Anderen kijken me doodsbang aan, alsof ze verwachten dat ik hun ieder moment kan raken met mijn lichtstraal. Hij begon, hij heeft het zelf uitgelokt... Terwijl ik dat denk, besef ik dat het kinderachtig is. Ik heb hem zelf neergeschoten. Ik. De zwakke Moon Twister die nooit het lef had om terug te vechten. Voorzichtig doe ik een stap verder richting Light. Ik zie zijn groene ogen glanzen van pijn en hij trekt jankend met zijn achterpoten. Wanneer ik nog iets dichterbij kom, springen een aantal volgers in de vechthouding. 'Wat heb je gedaan?' Ik draai me om en zie Blue. Zijn blik is vervuld van angst als hij naar zijn broer kijkt. 'Inderdaad, wat heb ik gedaan?' mompel ik. 'Waarom... Waarom lukte het niet om mezelf te beheersen? Wat als Light niet meer geneest?' Blue kijkt me aan. 'Weet je wat ik wil weten? Hoe kan jij zomaar een idiote lichtstraal op iemand afvuren?! Je bent een Twister! Je bezit Twister-krachten!' Ik kijk om me heen. 'Vertel dit alsjeblieft niet door, Blue. Alleen mijn opa weet het tot nu toe.' Ik demp mijn stem tot een hees gefluister. 'Ik heb de krachten van Astar gekregen.' Hoofdstuk 24 Blue gaapt me aan. 'Ik heb nu geen tijd om alles uit te leggen', mompel ik. 'Het enige wat ik kan zeggen is... Dat ik hier snel weg moet voordat het Stadsbestuur me veroordeelt tot ik-weet-niet-wat!' 'Ik wil je best helpen', miauwt Blue. 'Op voorwaarde dat je me alles verteld. Alles.' Ik kijk om me heen, me nog steeds bewust van de woedende blikken die op me geworpen worden. 'We moeten hier weg, nu!' snauw ik en begin te rennen. Ik hoor de pootstappen van Blue achter me en we stijgen op. Mijn vleugels hebben nog nooit zo hard geklapwiekt, maar dit hangt af van de toekomst van Neonpolis! Plotseling worden we omsingeld. De moed zakt me in de poten als ik de vier Lightnings zie. 'K-kunnen jullie ons doorlaten?' piep ik een beetje wanhopig. 'Oh nee, Twister', lacht een grote kater. 'Jij gaat nergens heen.' Hoofdstuk 25 De kater lijkt Blue nu pas op te merken. 'Verrader!' roept hij uit. 'Hoe... Hoe kan je? Hij heeft Light verwond!' 'Het is niet wat je denkt, Trava', mompelt Blue. 'Ik...' De grote kater, Trava, onderbreekt hem ruw. 'Weet je wat ik denk?! Je bent een vuile overloper! Je maakt de Lightnings ten schande!' Ik span mijn spieren voor de aanval. Als Trava Blue wat aan doet, krijgt hij met mij te maken! Met een strijdkreet sla ik met mijn vleugels. Een kleine wervelwind ontstaat en raakt de grote kater, die zijn evenwicht verliest. Dat biedt ons de gelegenheid om weg te vliegen. Ik zie de bomen voorbij razen, maar ik verlaag mijn tempo niet. Wat als ik weer de controle verlies? Onnodige vechtpartijen zullen misschien meer slachtoffers brengen dan alleen Light... Met een zucht van opluchting passeren we de grens. 'Dit is Twister-gebied!' roep ik. 'Hier kunnen jullie ons niks maken!' De overgebleven achtervolgers kijken ons vuil aan. 'Dit is nog niet voorbij! Anthony Lightning zal de Twister-familie de oorlog verklaren!' De katten draaien zich om en vliegen weg. Uitgeput strijken Blue en ik neer op de bosbodem. 'Dat was op het nippertje', hijgt Blue. 'Wat gaan we nu doen?' 'Ik wacht tot mijn opa terug is en dan vertrekken we.' 'Waarheen?' vraagt Blue op zijn hoede. 'Zo ver mogelijk hiervandaan, naar de Zwartgeklauwden. We zullen ze stoppen!' Hoofdstuk 26 Ik heb Blue net het hele verhaal verteld, als we aankomen bij de woonplaats van de Twister-familie. Spots Twister, die voor zijn hol zit, trekt geïnteresseerd een wenkbrauw op. 'Wie is dat?' 'Blue Lightning', miauw ik. 'Hij is een Sterrenkijker, net als ik. We... we komen hier om samen te studeren. We hebben een nieuwe maan van Saturnus ontdekt. Ik wacht even tot mijn opa komt, en dan vertrekken we weer. Is dat goed?' Spots glimlacht. 'Natuurlijk, Star zal zo wel thuis komen. Geef je vriend maar een rondleiding.' Ik ga Blue voor naar mijn hol. Het ligt onder een omgevallen boom, de takken zorgen voor beschutting. De bladeren maken ons huis waterdicht. 'Hier woon ik, samen met mijn vader en mijn opa. En vroeger ook met mijn zusjes en mijn moeder.' Blue kijkt me meelevend aan, en Kay komt binnen. Hij is duidelijk slechtgehumeurd. 'Hoi pap', miauw ik. 'Dit is Blue Lightning.' Kay kijkt hem gretig aan. 'Vertel, hoe gaat het met Vaya? En met Dream en Lily? Maken ze het goed? Hebben ze het naar hun zin?' Blue lijkt overdonderd te zijn door zoveel vragen. 'Eh... Lily en Dream hebben al een aantal vrienden gemaakt. Met Vaya gaat het ook goed.' Mijn vader snort, zijn slechte humeur is duidelijk over. Gelukkig. We lopen naar buiten, en Kay roept ons na: 'Vergeet niet om ze de groetjes te doen!' 'Dat zal ik doen', grijnst Blue geamuseerd. Plotseling verstijf ik bij het horen van een zware stem. 'Ik ben op zoek naar Moon Twister.' Hoofdstuk 27 Vol angst kijk ik naar het midden van de open plek. Anthony Lightning, het familiehoofd, staat tegenover Spots Twister. Alle twee hebben ze een hoge rug en een dikke staart, en ze slaan dreigend met hun vleugels. 'Wat moet je van hem?' gromt ons familiehoofd. 'We moeten hier weg!' sis ik en duw Blue richting de rand van ons gebied. Ik hoor de stem van Anthony snauwen: 'Light Lightning ligt met ernstige verwondingen in zijn nest. Zijn achterpoot is verminkt.' Spots' stem trilt. 'Dat-dat moet een vergissing zijn...' Ik wil dit niet langer meer aanhoren, en ren weg. Hier, waar het nog dichtbegroeid is, heb ik niet echt de kans om goed op te stijgen, daarom blijf ik lopen. Blue slaakt een angstig piepgeluid. 'Wat als ze achter ons aan komen? We kunnen ze nooit lang voorblijven!' Plotseling knal ik tegen iemand op. 'Moon? Blue? Wat doen jullie hier?' Vol vreugde zie ik dat het opa Star is. 'Dat leg ik later wel uit, kom nu mee!' fluister ik en zonder te kijken of hij ons volgt, blijf ik doorrennen. ---- Hijgend strijken we neer, Blue, Star en ik. We hebben het gebied van de Air-Dynastie achter ons gelaten en liggen nu, in Fire-gebied, uit te hijgen. 'Hier kunnen we ons verstoppen', stelt Blue voor en wijst naar een kleine grot. 'Ik weet niet wat de Spark-familie ervan moet denken als ze ons hier betrappen.' 'En nu ga je me alles vertellen!' miauwt Star opgewonden. 'Waarvoor vlogen we weg? Waarom was Blue in ons gebied? Waarom moest ik zo nodig meekomen?' Hij pauzeert even om op adem te komen. 'Wat voor kattenkwaad hebben jullie uitgehaald?' Hoofdstuk 28 'Ehhh...' mompel ik, 'dat is een lang verhaal...' 'Leuk, ik hou van lange verhalen', knipoogt Star. Zuchtend begin ik met vertellen. 'Ik was op weg naar de Sterrenwacht toen Light en zijn volgers mij tegenkwamen. Ik... Ik kon mezelf niet beheersen en ik gebruikte mijn lichtstraal... Nu is Light ernstig gewond!' Opa Star knippert met zijn ogen. 'En toen?' 'Toen kwamen Lights volgers achter ons aan. We... We kwamen aan bij het Twister gebied, en toen kwam Anthony Lightning langs... De rest weet je.' Star grijnst. 'Ach, Light had het min of meer verdient.' 'Maar wat als hij niet meer geneest?!' roep ik uit. 'Als de Lightnings me vinden, dan zetten ze me sowieso voor het stadsbestuur. En dan?' 'Ze hoeven je niet te vinden', oppert Blue, die zich voor het eerst mengt in het gesprek. 'Je was van plan te vertrekken, hè? Maar waarheen? Hoe wil je de Zwartgeklauwden verslaan?' 'Ik weet het niet', zucht ik. 'Laten we morgenochtend vertrekken. Tot die tijd blijven we wel hier.' Niemand protesteert en Blue neemt de eerste wacht. Mijn slaap is onrustig. Steeds beleef ik dat ogenblik opnieuw, wanneer Light op me afspringt en de lichtstraal hem raakt. Zijn kreet van pijn galmt dwars door mijn slaap heen en steeds wordt ik wakker vol angst dat ik me in een gevangenis bevindt. Dan zie ik mijn vrienden en ga ik weer slapen, waarna ik weer dezelfde droom krijg. Ik heb nauwelijks slaap gehad als Star me wekt. 'Moon, wakker worden. Jij hebt de laatste wacht.' Ik knik mijn opa toe en ga buiten zitten. De maan schijnt helder aan de hemel, geen wolken te zien. Als ik me concentreer zie ik Venus aan de hemel glanzen. Ik denk aan Vera, godin van het Vuur en de Liefde, en voel een golf van irritatie opkomen. 'Goden, waarom helpen jullie ons niet?!' jammer ik. Met een schok besef ik dat ik misschien hun goedkeuring ben verloren door wat er met Light gebeurd is. 'Moon.' Een zware, krakende stem klinkt vanuit de struiken en als door een wesp gestoken draai ik me om. 'Juro!' De god knikt me toe. 'Wat er met Light gebeurd is, is erg, maar het was nodig. Anders waren jullie nooit vertrokken.' Hij schraapte zijn keel en de andere goden komen tevoorschijn. Er klinkt zachte muziek als Nevon, god van de Muziek en de Kunst, naar voren stapt. 'We weten hoe je de Zwartgeklauwden kan verslaan.' Hoofdstuk 29 Ik kijk hem hoopvol aan. 'Hoe? Zeg me hoe!' Nevon schraapt zijn keel. 'Vera en ik hebben de kittenkamer van de Zwartgeklauwden gevonden. Dat is de plek waar ze alle gestolen kittens gevangen houden. We kunnen jou en je reisgenoten erheen leiden.' Ik knipper met mijn ogen. 'En dan?' 'Dan kunnen jullie de kittens bevrijden. De Zwartgeklauwden hebben dan geen gijzelaars meer en dat zal het voor Neonpolis veel makkelijker maken.' 'Maar', voegt Vera eraan toe, 'het zal gevaarlijk zijn. We hebben gezien dat Shadow Misty, de leider van de Zwartgeklauwden, zich in het hol bevindt. Dit betekend dat jullie misschien met hem moeten vechten.' Een rilling trekt over mijn ruggengraat en verkilt me tot op het bot. 'Vechten? Maar-maar hebben jullie gezien wat er met Light gebeurd is?!' Juro knikt. 'Ik keek toe, zoals ik al zei. Het is niet jouw schuld, maar de Lightnings mogen jullie onder geen belang te pakken krijgen.' Zijn blik verduistert. 'Wanneer dat gebeurd, zal het Stadsbestuur jullie onder poten nemen. En ik weet niet of ze jullie nog laten gaan...' 'Pjotr!' roept Ura, godin van het Water, kwaad. 'Hou op!' De kitten heeft zich vastgeklampt aan Ura's staart en slaat zijn klauwtjes in haar vacht. 'Ik heb je!' Pjotrs ogen glinsteren ondeugend en ik moet onwillekeurig lachen, net zoals alle andere goden. Alleen Juro blijft onbeweeglijk staan. 'We zien elkaar bij zonsopgang, Moon.' Met een zwiep van zijn staart wenkt hij de andere goden. Ik kijk ze na: Juro, de wijze oude Aardegod, Soren, de god van de Lucht met zijn zilveren vleugels, Vera, de godin van het Vuur die moppert op Pjotr, de kleine god van het Gesteente, wiens tanden nog steeds de staart van Ura, godin van het Water, vastpakken. Nevon, god van de Kunst die prachtige muziek laat klinken (die niemand behalve de goden en ik kan horen), Maro, god van de Oorlog, zijn flitsende vacht klaar voor de strijd. Ik beeld me in dat Astar achter hen aan loopt, zijn vacht lichtgevend. Hij was een echte god, maar nu heeft de grootste sukkel van de Twister-familie zijn krachten. Hoe moet ik ooit mijn lotsbestemming vervullen? Hoofdstuk 30 Ik gaap en rek me uit terwijl de eerste zonnestralen mijn vacht verwarmen. 'Opstaan!' roep ik tegen mijn reisgenoten. 'Het is tijd om te vertrekken!' Opa Star komt als eerste tevoorschijn. Slaperig steekt hij zijn kop door de opening. 'Huh? Nu al?' 'Ik wil geen enkel risico lopen nu Anthony Lightning achter me aan zit', grom ik nerveus. 'Bovendien wil ik zo snel mogelijk bij de Zwartgeklauwden zijn.' Star murmelt instemmend, waarna hij terug het hol ingaat. Ik hoor de versufte stem van Blue terwijl hij gewekt wordt. Plotseling kwettert er een merel boven mijn kop. In een reflex stijg ik op en geruisloos, met kleine vleugelslagen, vlieg ik de boom in. De merel merkt me te laat op en vol trots strijk ik neer, mijn verse prooi tussen mijn kaken geklemd. 'Hoe durf je prooi te vangen op Spark-territorium?' grauwt een stem van dichtbij. Een grijze, langharige kater staat voor mijn neus. Als blikken konden doden, zou ik nu levenloos op de grond liggen. 'Het spijt me', miauw ik geschrokken. 'Ik-ik wist niet dat jullie prooigebrek hadden...' 'Er heerst een ziekte onder de reptielen. Katten zijn ziek geworden toen ze dat aten', zegt de grijze kater. 'Nu we niet meer op de prooi daar kunnen vertrouwen, moeten we leren om te jagen in de bosgebieden langs de rand van ons gebied.' Ik weet zeker dat de Spark-kat die merel niet had kunnen vangen. Ze hebben geen vleugels en zijn bovendien gewend aan het jagen op slangen en hagedissen. 'Zijn er dan niet genoeg vleermuizen?' miauwt Blue meelevend. 'Ik hoorde dat jullie die ook kunnen vangen.' 'Vleermuizen vullen niet de magen van de hele familie!' sist de grijze kat. 'Geef die merel maar hier', voegt hij eraan toe terwijl hij hem van de grond grist. 'Charly, doe niet zo agressief!' miauwt een stem vanaf de bosrand. Zenuwachtig besef ik dat het Silver Spark is, de poes waarmee ik heb gesproken in het centrum. Ik voel mezelf warm worden achter mijn oren. 'Ha die Moon, die haarbal daar is mijn broer Charly. Het spijt me dat hij zo agressief deed', grauwt ze met een geïrriteerde blik op de kater. 'En wie zijn dat?' miauwt ze terwijl ze naar Star en Blue kijkt. 'Grote goden, je hebt de halve Air-Dynastie meegenomen!' 'Dat... ehm… dat zijn mijn reisgenoten', mompel ik. 'Mijn opa, Star, en mijn vriend van de Lightnings: Blue.' 'Reisgenoten?' herhaalt Silver met glinsterende ogen. 'Vertel, waarom zijn jullie hier, zo ver weg van jullie families?' Nee hé! Dit gaat totaal niet volgens plan... Wordt vervolgd Hoofdstuk 31 t/m 40 Het gaat weer eens niet zoals gepland. Moon zal zijn vrienden door ongekend gevaar moeten loodsen, mochten ze kans van slagen willen hebben. Categorie:MagiCats Categorie:MagiCats: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal